Vulnerable
by MelanieBea
Summary: She left everything before it could leave her, but six years later it finds her when she needs him the most. Drugs. Sex. Prostitution. Love. Seddie.
1. Vulnerable

I bit my lip hungrily as he separated the white powder into lines. He put his hand on the dark hair of the girl beside him and nodded. Her sullen brown eyes lit up instantly as she bent over the glass table. I itched at my thighs wanting to push her off of the drug I had worked so much harder for. Another girl was chosen next, and he smiled cruelly at me as he saw my impatience. I watched the remaining two girls take their lines before he finally turned to me. "I saved the best for last," he said with a sickening grin. I pounced on the table ready to take the rest of the cocaine on the glass.

Pointed fingers grabbed my shoulder roughly. "Get the door." I had barely heard the ring of the doorbell in my darkening hunger. I looked into his pale green eyes pleadingly, not wanting the others to see my weakness. Anger shone into the light irises, "_Získať tie zasrané dvere_!" I winced slightly as I rushed away. My weak knees ached as I ran through the living room to the front room of the house. I unchained and unbolted the door before swinging it open. My addiction, my hunger and anger, lifted immediately as I looked up at the figure in the doorway.

The smile he put on as he initially saw me fell quickly. "Sam." I could feel suppressed pain and passion rearing itself back up when he whispered my name. I could see the same feelings in his eyes too. It had been six years since I had seen Freddie Benson; six agonizing years of hiding.

_He exhaled deeply as he looked at the brown packaging cylinder in his hands. He dropped it onto the bed, shaking his head vigorously. "I didn't get in, I know it, Sam." I knelt at the end of the bed and placed my hands on his firm shoulders. Insecurity brimmed in his eyes. _

"_Freddie, any school would be lucky to have you. You're a genius!" I assured him with a smile. "And you've been accepted to nearly every college in Seattle," I added quickly. He nodded, slightly more confident because of my words. I handed him the cylinder which he took shakily. He opened it properly where I would have just split it in half. Finally, he dumped its contents onto the sheets and immediately picked up the letter bearing the MIT seal. _

"_Dear Fredward," he read out loud to me. I tried my hardest not to giggle and nodded for him to continue. "On behalf of the Admissions Committee, it is my pleasure to offer you admission to the MIT class…" I didn't hear the rest. I didn't hear the yelp of excitement Freddie omitted or any other words that poured out of his mouth. I saw his illuminating smile and his brown eyes full of joy and any hope of us having a life together shatter against the walls. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace, too ecstatic to notice that my tears were those of fear and mourning. _

_We had sex that night, but to me it wasn't a celebratory event as it was to Freddie; it was the last time I saw him awake. I kissed his forehead as he slept on quietly. I wiped the tears from my eyes before creeping out the window and leaving everything behind before it all left me. _

And six years later it came to find me again. I took in the black suit, which I could tell from my experience, was expensive. His dark hair was combed down in such a similar way to how he always had it. He had grown quite a bit, towering over me indimidatingly. Overall he hadn't changed much, but his once soft, serious eyes were clouded in fear. Opposed to the polished, handsome man at the door, I looked like a mess. My eyes were sunken and the dark eyeliner did nothing to help the bags under them. Tattoos covered my arms and legs in meaningless images that probably gave me more coverage than the racy dress I had to wear at the house. My bones protruded hideously against my skin and I could tell it was what scared Freddie the most. "Please leave, Freddie," I whispered quickly. He continued to stare as if he hadn't heard me.

"Sam, what happened? Where have you been?" What had happened? Where had I been? They were two completely different answers that would take eons to explain. I heard footsteps echoing on the hard wood.

"Freddie, you have to leave right now. Please." I looked into his eyes searching through the pain. I wanted to push him away, I wanted him to leave. He was Freddie Benson: my high school boyfriend and the man I would never stop loving. Consequently, I knew he wouldn't stop loving me either. If Freddie knew what I had been sucked into, he would senselessly run into my life to try to save me. He had good intentions, but he wouldn't be able to help me this time. The footsteps had reached the living room, my heart rate sped up. "Freddie, leave!" I could feel tears threatening to pour down my cheeks as I began closing the door.

"That's very impolite, Samantha." I froze instantly. He tried to hide his accent in front of others, but the way he said my name always gave me chills. "Chris Hesek."I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as he offered his hand along with his "American name." Freddie looked at his hand but did not take it or introduce himself. "Would you like to come in, sir?" A wide smile spread across his golden skin. I knew that smile all too well.

"He's not a client," I said quickly, turning to look him in the eye. "Please let him leave." His expression didn't change in the least bit. "_Budem pracovať dvojaký dnes_." He smiled at my promise.

"It was nice meeting you, sir." With that he closed the door on my only hope for salvation. He briskly bolted and chained the door before pulling me back into the house by my hair. "Samantha will be working late tonight," he called out to the others. "Someone take her share." I heard them all rush at the table along with curses and slaps. He chuckled at them and ignored my erratic breathing as I heard I was being denied of my payment. "Don't worry, _suka_, you will get your reward," he assured me. He was still holding my hair and didn't let go until we were in the work room. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out multiple hundreds and tossed them on the desk. He pressed himself against me, crushing my body against the wall. "I'm your client tonight, _suka._" His full lips kissed up and down my neck before crashing down on my mouth.

Kristof Hesek was the only man I had kissed, and was allowed to kiss, in the last six years. His kisses were special among us. His kisses were only given to his favorites. And unlike the other four in the house, I received them multiple times a day. I had been his favorite since the first time he saw me, it was why I was allowed to sleep in his bed with him, and why he hadn't forced me to dye my hair black like the others, and it was why he called me his _suka_. His whore. He showed it in odd ways, but Kristof loved me.

As sad as it was, I loved him too. And that is why I could never leave him.

_**AN: Yeah, yeah I know I should be working on My Escape. Buuuuut, I thought this was just too good a story to pass up. This is somewhat inspired by The Used's new album Vulnerable because it the shit and I love it. I'm actually going to stick with one perspective for this story (shocker, I know) to move it along quickly. It is going to be 12 chapters NOT including this one. This is like a prologue thing. These chapters are going to be LOOOOOOOONG, so they will take long to update. And don't hate because I'm writing an iCarly fanfic, I just REAAAAAALLLLYYYY like Seddie X). So yeah. PLLLLEEEAASEE review! **_

_**Love, **_

_**Melanie :) **_

_**PS, I'm going to post the translations in each chapter down here, so if you don't figure it out, you can read this. And the reason for the different language will be explained in the next chapter. **_

"_Získať tie zasrané dvere_!" - "Get the fucking door!"

"_Budem pracovať dvojaký dnes_." - "I'll work double tonight."

Suka - Whore


	2. I Come Alive

Kristof Adam Hesek was born on January 12, 1986 in Bratislava, Slovakia. As the smartest of the five Hesek children, he was sent to America to go to college and someday bring back wealth to his poor family. Kristof was accepted to UCLA and attended school for one semester before he was introduced to the wonderful world of prostitution. He was eighteen years old when he lost his virginity to a hooker named Sandra Patterson. She was twenty three and couldn't help but break the ultimate rule of prostitution: she fell in love. How could she not? She had told me it was his eyes, those pale green pools that promised warmth and safety were irresistible. I couldn't deny that. After weeks of dating, Kristof proposed the idea of a business. She agreed without knowing what she would be getting herself into.

This business prospered quickly. Three years later, Kristof and Sandra owned a house in South San Francisco and had two other women working with them. At this point cocaine was becoming a prevalent source of payment as the business became much more than a prostitution ring. Kristof was a well-known drug dealer and Sandra was a favorite among his clients. Kristof had always had good intentions. As more and more money was coming in, he was sending more of it to his family in Slovakia. He was a good man at heart even if his actions didn't exactly show it.

With only his women in mind, he created rules for them and their clients. It took a year to teach them Slovak, but as time went on and another girl was added to their family, they were completely fluent. They were no longer to speak to anyone in English besides Kristof and the other girls. They couldn't speak in English in front of clients. All women, besides Sandra at the time, must dye their hair black regularly. Only Sandra could sleep in his bed with him. Only Sandra could open the front door. Kristof was the highest power and Sandra was his second in command. And the most important rule of all: Kristof was the only person any of the women were allowed to kiss. Punishment was usually quite brutal depending on the rule broken. It usually consisted of a lack of cocaine, which was excruciating to all of us. The business was a perfect association of drugs, sex, and at its very core, love. It was every one of these components that brought me to Kristof.

* * *

Cocaine was the best thing that ever happened to me. I was eighteen when I was first introduced to the drug. I had left Seattle four months prior and I was homeless. Public libraries were my preferred shelter as they reminded me of Freddie. It had been four months and I was still desperately in love. I was alone and hurting, until cocaine found me. _"What do you have to lose? We all die some time; this just makes the ride their better and shorter." _I had been hesitant at first when the homeless man offered me the drug, but he was too right. I stayed with that man for a few weeks. We were alike in many ways, worthless and broken. When our supply ran out he asked me to accompany him to his dealer's to restock. We had scrounged up over two hundred dollars, mostly through pick pocketing and panhandling, and took a bus to South San Francisco.

The house was not at all what I had expected. It stood alone at the end of the street, towering over the empty sidewalks. It was an incredible manor that was not usual in the slums of San Francisco. The front door was adorned in a brass knocker which my friend took gingerly. _"Don't say a word,"_ he whispered to me before knocking a few times. We stood in silence for a moment until a woman opened the door. I looked up at her, noticing how alike we were. We had similar sunken blue eyes. She had an identical shade of curly blonde hair that was much better groomed than mine was. We even shared the same emaciated frame that did not look natural on either one of us, though hers was hidden in a racy black dress and tattoos while I was barely covered by dirty rags. _"Hello, Sandra." _Sandra opened the door farther and ushered us in. The inside of the house was just as extraordinary. Black hard wood floors stretched across the kitchen, front room, and around the hallway to the rest of the house. Two sets of double doors stared at us from the opposite end of the room. Sandra knocked twice on the left set before nodding to us and disappearing around the corner. I followed my friend towards the door and watched him put a gnarled finger to his lips before opening the door for the two of us. I stopped suddenly.

The only source of light in the dark office was the large open window. The sunlight shone through the glass onto the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His hands were placed on the sturdy desk he sat behind in a businesslike fashion. He smiled at my friend before his eyes fell upon me. The smile slipped, but his eyes made up for the absence. The pale green irises shone with interest and a hunger I had never seen before. I could tell by the intelligence in them that he must be a few years older than me. I tried to concentrate on the dark brown locks, the sculpted features, the chiseled jaw line, the muscles straining against the white button up shirt, but I was always drawn back to his eyes. _"It's good to see you, Chris." _He dropped his intense stare to look at the man beside me. The smile returned, displaying perfectly white teeth.

"_Will it be a ball today, Charles?" _Charles nodded eagerly and stepped forward to hand over the money. Before he could place the cash on the desk, he was halted. _"I have something different in mind." _He stood from the desk and approached me, showcasing a toned, tall body. _"What is your name?" _As the whisper fanned intoxicatingly across my face, I could hear an accent sneaking through the words. Something eccentric and European.

"_Samantha." _He smiled and leaned in close to my ear.

"_Your eyes tell me tales of heart break. You're broken." _He backed away for a moment to place a hand on my cheek and look into my eyes. _"I can fix you."_ I stared back feeling so lost and fragile. He stepped briskly over to his desk and reached into the top drawer. Heavily, he dropped the brick on the desk. _"A kilo in exchange for the girl."_ Charles didn't even bother looking at me. He grabbed the drug and tucked it under his shirt as he ran out of the house. _"Sandra, aby dievčatá a splniť náš nový priateľ."_ Footsteps were heard around the spacious house as he called out. He returned to wear I stood frozen. Two hands pulled me towards him and brought full lips against mine in a firm kiss. He pulled back and smiled at my shocked expression. _"Vitajte doma."_

Cocaine was the greatest thing that ever happened to me because it brought me to Kristof.

* * *

Tentatively, I opened the bedroom door. "Kristof?" I said quietly as I stepped in. He didn't turn away from the large window, but continued watching the setting sun. I closed the door behind me and walked towards him. He didn't move or even acknowledge my presence. I could tell something was wrong, and the mere thought hurt me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned against him. Finally he looked down into my eyes. I winced as I saw something rarely present in Kristof. He had given me the same look as he left me naked in the work room. He was in pain.

"I saw the way you looked at him, the way you tried to protect him." I didn't know what to say; I knew it was true. "Who is he?" When I didn't answer he turned his body to face me and held my face between his hands. "Do you love him?" Behind the pain I could see weakness and insecurity. I hated hurting him and I wanted it to stop.

"I did." I hid behind a mask of sincerity hoping I t would be enough. Slowly, I watched the pain fade in the slightest bit. He smiled softly and kissed my forehead. Apparently I hadn't lost my touch. He stepped out of my arms to the bedside table. With a grin, he fished out a clear plastic bag. My eyes widened eagerly at the sight of the drug. I rushed over to take the bag from him but he held it out of my reach. He shook his head playfully. "You'll have to wait, my _suka_. You're working double tonight, remember?" He captured my lips in his and I completely forgot about my addiction. He was magical in that way, and I wasn't about to lose him to an old flame. Yes, I still loved Freddie, but he had been a part of my old life and I was happy in this new one.

The zipper at the back of my dress was undone, allowing the short article to fall from my body. He kissed at my cleavage just above my bra. My breathing sped up as his finger slipped under the waistband of my panties. I hit the bed and fell back, my legs dangling off of the side. He took this opportunity to slide off my underwear and climb on top of me. Our lips met again in a passionate clash of tongue and teeth. He backed away for a moment to remove his dress pants while I worked on his button up shirt. I struggled with the tie for a moment before I finally threw it to the floor. He easily pulled me further up the bed before looking past the lust in my eyes. "_Mám ťa rada."_ I lifted my hand to rest against the stubble on his chin.

"_Budem vždy milovať. Pochybujem, že nikdy," _I answered. With a gentle kiss, he entered me. I moaned loudly and buried my face into his neck. He thrust into me again and again as I felt myself forget about Freddie. I locked my eyes on his face, the green irises darkened with hunger. He leaned down to capture the yell of pleasure that escaped me as I tightened around him. I felt him in that moment. I felt his love and his intentions and every emotion he had ever felt as he came within me. The most amazing thing was that it always felt the same. As many times as we had had sex, it still always felt as if it were the first time. He pulled out and rolled me over onto him. I pressed myself against his naked body, draping an arm over his chest. My fingers absentmindedly traced the tattoo over his heart. I would be content laying like that forever, my past and cocaine long forgotten. My eyes shut closed as fatigue began to blanket over me. I let sleep overtake me as my breathing slowed and I held on tightly to Kristof's side.

* * *

"_Vstať!_" I opened my eyes groggily. A dark haired figure was shaking my shoulders roughly, but the spots in my vision blurred her. I blinked away the light as Olivia kept yelling at me.

"What the fuck? What time is it?" I swatted her hands away and sat up, not caring that the only article of clothing I wore was a lacy bra.

"Kristof is talking to your friend in the office." I froze instantly. "Tall, dark hair, serious brown eyes: He was the guy at the door yesterday." I tore the covers off of my body and ran over to the large closet. I grabbed the first dress I could find, pulling it over my head as I ran towards Olivia. She zipped it quickly and watched me sprint out of the bedroom and down the stairs. I knocked once on the double doors out of habit before throwing them open. I saw Kristof behind his desk wearing a sinister smile and the dark hair of a man before him. They both turned to me. As I was bound by the brown and green eyes, I began to cry. Freddie's eyes were sad and fearful as he watched me at the door. Kristof stood, his eyes much different.

"You lied to me!" he yelled, his face reddening by the second. "Do you think this is just a game to me? I love you!" He was furious and angry, but there was much more beneath it. I saw the pain again and it was killing me. "_Vypadnite!" _Tears streamed down my face profusely as I stood in shock. "_Vypadnite!"_ he yelled again as he started stepping out from behind the desk. I grabbed Freddie's hand and ran.

We ran away from the four girl's eavesdropping in the front room. We ran away from my only supply to drugs. We ran away from a house and a life. And for the second time in my life, I ran away from the man I loved.

_**AN: Okay, what the fuck? How did I write this all so fast? Thank you magical laptop fairies! I want to thank you guys SOOOOO much for the reviews. They just mean so much to me. You should put a name if you review anonymously so that I can get back to you down here, and I'll PM you if you sign in. X) So I really hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. Some Seddie is making an appearance in the next chapter. X)**_

_**Love, **_

_**Melanie :)**_

"_Sandra, aby dievčatá a splniť náš nový priateľ." - _"Sandra, bring the girls and meet our new friend."

"_Vitajte doma." - _"Welcome home."

"_Mám ťa rada." - _"I love you."

"_Budem vždy milovať. Pochybujem, že nikdy," - _"I will always love you. Never doubt that."

"_Vstať!_" - "Get up!"

"_Vypadnite!" - "_Get the fuck out!"


	3. This Fire

"Sam, please. You need to eat something," he tried again, pushing the plate towards me. I glared at the burger as if it was what had taken away my life. His fist came down against the table. "What the fuck do you want me to do, Sam?" I looked up at him with anger. How dare he not see how much wrong he had done.

"I want you to have never found me!" His eyes softened at my words. He scooted his chair back away from the table to stand. Silently, he paced the floor and reached into his pocket for a carton of cigarettes and a lighter. He placed it between his lips and took a long drag as he lit the tip. "Those'll kill you, you know," I said quietly as the smell of tobacco began to cover the room. He laughed humorlessly.

"Thanks, but I don't think I need health advice from a junkie."I stared at him in shock as he continued to pace.

"_Zmenili ste," _I stated, forgetting that I was speaking in Slovak. He halted and turned to me. Confusion was written on his face as he took the cigarette into his hand.

"Excuse me?" I shook my head. Just being around someone who couldn't speak Slovak was killing me; I was so far from home.

"Forget it." I stood abruptly and made my way to the door. He quickly ran to me and grabbed my wrist.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I stared at him, wishing he could see exactly what he had done to me.

"I'm going home. I'm going to beg for forgiveness and he'll know that I _do_ love him and we'll forget this ever happened," I said confidently. I knew Kristof. He could get angry but he was truthfully just a sensitive man. He loved me, in a painful amount. He would accept me and we would be fine.

"You can't leave me, Sam." I tugged my hand away from him and continued to the door. "Not again." I could practically hear the tears through his watery whisper.

"It's been six years, Freddie. I've moved on. I don't love you anymore." I should have learned through the recent ordeal with Kristof that lying about this subject never ended well. I wasn't at all surprised by the smile that crept upon his face. His eyes softened and resembled those of the fourteen year old boy I had fallen for so long ago. He brought his hand to my cheek and caressed the dark circles beneath my eyes. Ever so slowly, he inched closer to me until our lips touched. It would have been such a perfect kiss if guilt wasn't eating mercilessly at me.

I pulled away despite the comfortable butterflies in my stomach. His face showed his hurt but all I could do was shake my head. "I'm his, Freddie. I belong to him. _A ja budem vždy milovať ho_." I hadn't even noticed that I had spoken in Slovak until Freddie looked at me strangely.

"Since when do you speak Russian?" I couldn't help but laugh at his serious expression. If anyone mistook our language in front of Kristof, his anger immediately reared up. He was very proud of his heritage and did not want to be called anything but Slovakian.

"It's Slovak." I frowned. "You're the only other man I've spoken to in English in six years."He smiled, as if it were some great honor: he didn't understand. "It kills me." I watched his face scrunch up in confusion again. He would never understand. "How did you find me, Freddie?" I asked. It had been killing me since Freddie had arrived at the door, although I was sure I already knew the answer.

"Melanie." When I first became a part of Kristof's life, he told me not to end my first. He told me how although he had found his way in America, he would always remember his way in Slovakia. Kristof valued family and the bonds that made it so ideally strong. He told me to tell someone I trusted with my location, to meet with them frequently, to continue being my family. I wanted to tell Freddie or Carly or even Spencer, but I knew they wouldn't let me live this life, so I told Melanie. She was my twin, my second half, and we would always accept one another. I had helped her get a job at the college Kristof attended recently. She was very grateful, and I had thought that when I had called her to visit just a week ago, she had declined because of work. I then knew she was hiding from me after betraying my secret to Freddie.

"Why? Why did you finally decide after six years to come find me?" I stared straight into the brown eyes, seeing into him.

I had waited for years for Freddie to bring me back to Seattle and back to my old life. It had taken three years to finally realize he wasn't coming. Even then, I would have kept hoping if it weren't for Kristof. It was a monumentous day for me in that house, a day that changed so much. I still had dreams about the yelling that boomed across the house. _Nie som slepý! Vidím, ako sa pozeráte na ňu. _About the forgiving smile and quiet whisper against my forehead. _To nie je vaša chyba. Budem vždy milovať. Pochybujem, že nikdy._ About the passionate kiss against my lips. _Nikdy neopustí ma._ It was the day Sandra left and the day I fell in love with Kristof. It was the day I found myself and the day I gave up on Freddie.

"I thought I could move on, Sam. I really did." He paused to take a drag from the shrinking cigarette. "But you never knew how much I loved you until I lost you." Things were beginning to look more and more like a cheesy romance novel. And if my memory served right, I was supposed to instantly forget about my former lover as Freddie said those words. At that moment, I wanted to. But as much as I wanted to, how could I? Kristof had given me a home and a family. Freddie had only given me heartache. "How could you leave me?" He held my face in his hands, overwhelming me with emotion. I tried to convey it through my eyes.

"You were going to leave me," I whispered. Tears were pouring down my face, because the only thing more depressing than my present was my past.

I shook his hands off and shuffled into the bathroom beside me. I locked the door, sliding down the hard wood before he finished processing my words. My eye shut on their own accord as I took in the scent of the mini soaps and fresh hand towels. Freddie had obviously excelled in whatever work he did if he was able to stay at such expensive hotels. He had probably went to the college of his dreams and graduated at the top of his class. After getting his master's, he would have been pelted with job offers. And of course he must have had numerous girlfriends with good manners and degrees. There wasn't any room in his life for me. I was only fooling myself when I ever thought there was.

* * *

_The callused hand struck against my face with a sickening _slap_. It tangled its way into my hair, bringing my face inches from its owner. His beer-stenched breath covered me unpleasantly. I shook my head and tried breaking free of his grasp. He only held on harder. "You can't run away from me."I stared into those malicious blue eyes, praying to any god that existed to just end it already. Blood poured out of the gash on my cheek and the cuts on my naked body. He reached out to grab the knife again. _

_ "Please!"I yelled, tears smearing the blood over my face. He just laughed maniacally and brought the blade against my chest. I could feel the letters being etched into my skin. _W. O. R. T. H. L. E. S. S. _I screamed in agony, drowning out the choked sobbing coming from the corner of the dimly lit room. He moved the knife to my hip. _M. I. S. T. A. K. E. _ Thy cries grew louder. _

_ "Shut the fuck up!" he said over his shoulder, "Or you'll be next." I shook my head. I wouldn't let him hurt her. I couldn't. He brought his mouth to my ear, his proximity disgusting me further. "She's lucky. I won't do all of this to her," he punctuated the sentence by stabbing the knife into my shoulder. The scream caught in my throat as he continued. "I'll just fuck her while you watch." The pain left immediately; it was replaced by primal anger and hatred. With all the strength my sixteen year old body could muster, I wrenched the blade out of my shoulder and his hand. My father froze with shock and could only watch as I plunged the knife into his neck. I shoved his seizing body off of me and rushed to my sister in the corner. She waited for the life to leave his eyes before looking up at me. _

_ "Sam, we have to get help," I said, taking her hand and dragging her away from hell._

* * *

It should have been me. It should have been my skin marred with careful writing. It should have been my hands that took his life. It should have been my bravery that saved us. In all honesty I wouldn't have been able to save us. She had always been cunning and unafraid and perfect. I was an idiot and a coward. I would have let him kill her if only to spare my own life and she would have willingly sacrificed herself. I had much more of my mother in me than she did: I was as spineless as the woman who left her daughters to be raped and murdered by a psychopath. I tried desperately to shake away the dream, the memories.

I needed it.

I had never gone longer than a day without cocaine, I didn't know how terrible it would be. My brain screamed in agitation at me. I wanted silence. My hands scrambled across the tile floor as I tried to stand. I caught my reflection in the mirror, trying to look through the haze in my vision. The darkest bags were set under my wide eyes, and my skin had taken a sickly white. My collar bones seemed to protrude more than usual and I shook with hunger. I turned the door handle, using it to support myself. I almost fell as I stepped into the main room. My eyes searched for Freddie, but everything continued to blur. I scratched at the bathroom door as my knees went week and I fell heavily. I needed to keep my eyes open; I couldn't relive my past again. "Freddie!" I yelled, clawing at the carpet before my eyelids began to close. A fire burned inside of me and it wasn't going to fade.

"_Zabi ma."_

_**AN: Hiya! I finally finished this instead of doing my summer assignment. :P So a little background which will be touched in later, I actually really liked that part. Oh god, I'm creepy. So PLEEEEASE review. It really motivates me, and it just takes a second! **_

_**Loooooove, **_

_**Melanie **_

"_Zmenili ste." - _"You've changed."

"_A ja budem vždy milovať ho." - _"And I'll always love him."

"_Nie som slepý! Vidím, ako sa pozeráte na ňu." - _"I'm not blind! I see the way you look at her."

"_To nie je vaša chyba. Budem vždy milovať. Pochybujem, že nikdy." -_ "This is not your fault. I will always love you. Never doubt that."

"_Nikdy neopustí ma." - _"Never leave me."

"_Zabi ma." -_ "Kill me."


End file.
